


Truth Bites

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [9]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Therapy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat and David have a little chat about Louis, the past and the present. David's suggestions dig deeply into his maker and Lestat finds himself questioning every decision he has ever made. Will he do what he needs to?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Truth Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Set during As a Person

They lay panting against each other, warm, sticky and sweaty. Lestat mouthed wetly at David’s skin as he rocked into his body and felt himself pumping the last of his essence into the fledgling.

‘Ugh roll over, you’re too heavy when you’re boneless….’ David grunted, shoving at Lestat’s shoulders.

Lestat laughed and kissed him deeply, spilling blood into the kiss. David moaned and arched up against him drawing as much blood from his mouth as possible. Lestat shifted onto his knees between David’s legs and held his knees in each hand. He pressed butterfly kisses along each leg from knee to mid-thigh.

‘Mmm that was mind blowing David….’ Lestat pulled out, watching as his cum slid down David’s cheeks to the sheet. ‘Round two?’

David moaned unhappily. ‘No Lestat! You’re insatiable! Since you discovered those damned injections you’ve been impossible to live with!’

‘Well….you know if there were two of you in my bed….’ Lestat trailed off suggestively.

David pushed him away and rolled over, laying as far from his maker as he could, cross and disgusted. ‘We are not talking about this again. I told you how I feel about forcing Louis to do anything you want just because Marius says you can.’

Lestat spooned him and kissed his shoulder apologetically. ‘David I love you and I love Louis, I know you love him too….what is so wrong about three people who love each other being together?’

David rolled onto his back and laced his hand with Lestat’s, comparing the difference in colour and similarity in size. He thought to himself silently about how to answer without getting on his makers bad side.

‘Lestat you know Louis has been sleeping with them, can you honestly tell me you won’t in any way punish him for it? You won’t intentionally be too rough with him or force him to do things he doesn’t like?’ David looked him dead in the eyes. ‘You are a jealous creature and I know it hurts your pride to think that Louis had his first time with Armand and Daniel, and not with you.’

Lestat’s eyes darkened at the very thought of Louis writhing on Armand’s cock, he sneered as he comforted himself by thinking Armand was less endowed than himself and Louis would come around when he experienced his maker.

‘You see? You can’t even think about it without becoming a huge prick.’ David said crossly. ‘Have you even heard from Louis? Tried to talk to him about how you feel?’

Lestat scowled as he remembered his conversation with Daniel. ‘I tried to call but Daniel answered, he said louis and Armand were out on a date.’

‘A date?’ David blinked in surprise.

‘I know right?! It’s a bit pointless if you’re already screwing each other!’ Lestat said vehemently.

David frowned at him. ‘That is not what I was getting at. Why don’t we ever go on dates?’

Lestat stared, gobsmacked and insulted. ‘Why don’t we go on dates? David we went to the theatre the other night!’

‘That’s the usual run of the mill things Lestat it doesn’t count as a date! Dates are romantic and full of vulnerability and shyness.’ David said exasperatedly.

‘Ew…’ Lestat eyed him in disgust. ‘We’re romantic in the bedroom, we hold hands in public, and you’re always shy when I kiss you breathless against street lamps!’

David swatted his chest crossly. ‘That still doesn’t count Lestat!’

Lestat sobered up slowly and found David staring at him expectantly. ‘You are really upset about this…that I don’t take you on dates…’

‘Of course I am! It’s part of relationships to do things to bond outside of having sex. Honestly sometimes I feel like that’s all I’m good for with you, I’m a replacement for Louis and you don’t really care.’

‘David that’s ridiculous!’ Lestat said, feeling totally out of his depth.

‘Don’t say that! I feel this way for a reason Lestat I’m not saying this just to be difficult!’ David said looking more unhappy than he had before. ‘You can’t just dismiss people’s feelings because you disagree with them…I love you dearly and I want to make you happy, but I also need to feel happy and valuable as a person…I am a person Lestat…’

Lestat was cowed and he sat up, resting his elbows on his knees as he thought. He’d heard similar words before in a heated argument nearly two hundred years ago. That the same words came back to bite him made him think twice. If he looked back he guessed he had been less than perfect, even now with David most of their relationship things were in the bedroom. He knew David and Louis were people, he loved them very much for their individual characters, he couldn’t understand how they could both feel like objects instead of people.

David kissed his shoulder and hugged him. ‘Maybe we could go and see someone together?’

‘What do you mean?’ Lestat looked at him over his shoulder.

David squeezed him gently. ‘I mean a therapist Lestat, someone who can help us both, I can see you don’t understand where I’m coming from and I don’t know how else to express myself to you, I don’t know how to make you understand…there’s no shame in therapy…and it wouldn’t hurt to give it a chance…’

‘That’s ridiculous. I don’t need therapy! I’m not broken!’ Lestat snapped at him.

David was quite for a moment as Lestat turned back to his thoughts. ‘Louis went for therapy….he was there for a few months…it was toward the end of your one year relationship…He knew he was making you angry and you were pulling away, he was trying to improve himself for you, then you left him anyway before he could make enough progress to please you.’

‘How do you know this and I don’t?’

‘He confided in me when I asked why you left him. He was devastated Lestat, he wanted to make you happy, he tried to change to please you….I won’t do that Lestat this is a partnership; we compromise and meet halfway, neither of us takes precedence over the other.’

Lestat felt slapped by the knowledge that Louis had done anything of the sort, he had thought his fledgling was cheating on him as he disappeared every night for a few hours. He had accused him naturally, their final fight had been comprised of Lestat accusing him of cheating and of being an unsatisfactory lover. He flinched as he remembered the look on Louis face, he felt sick as he remembered the satisfaction he felt when he saw that expression during the fight.

David sighed and lay back down, pulling him to lay down too. ‘Just think about it Lestat I won’t ever force you to do anything you don’t want to, I’m just trying to look out for you….’

Lestat lay awake long after David fell asleep. He looked back on all his violent interactions with his two fledglings and how wrong it was, David was right, he needed to change; he had been the problem all along.


End file.
